The Adventures of Babysitting
by xmenfan33
Summary: When a baby is dropped off on the X-men's doorstep, the craziness begins. How many people can the poor little thing possibly be passed off on?
1. Jamie

** A/N: This is my first fanfiction. A/N: edited 3/14,no new content**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kaitlyn.**

Jamie opened the door when he heard the around,at first he seeing no one he hears a sound,looking down he sees a baby in a basket,a folded note in her hand. "Oh a baby ! Awesome!" he picks up the note and after briefly glancing at it,puts it in his pocket before picking up the baby. "Okay Kaitlyn you must be quiet while we go upstairs,this is going to be soooo much fun!"

They get all they way to Jamie's room before she makes a sits on the floor with her,trying to decide what to let her play with,when she starts to whimper. "SSH it's OK Katie,SSH you'll get caught if you cry." He says as he wiggles a teddy bear (that he 'borrowed' from Rogue,a dangerous move that he's sure he'll pay for later) Kaitlyn let's out a loud wail, and the teddy bear catches on fire (now he KNOWS he'll pay for it later).Jamie quickly stomps out the bear,while patting the baby trying to quiet her down. "Are you hungry maybe?What should I feed you,do you like donuts,we have donuts in the kitchen" says Jamie as he walks out his door,hoping that no one walks down the boys hall,or that Rogue hasn't noticed her missing bear.

Sneaking downstairs was a lot harder than sneaking to his room. There were a lot more people to hide from on the main level of the mansion. Jamie was busy trying to carry the heavy bag and the squirming baby,so he almost missed the voices coming in his direction until Jean and Scott were almost on top of him; he quickly hid in an alcove,silently chanting to himself "_I'm not holding a baby,I'm not here,I'm not holding a baby,I'm not here_" as Jean and Scott walked by. "_Jamie's being weirder than normal_" thought Jean catching Jamie's silent chant.

Next Jamie had to dodge Bobby and Kurt as they walked by,debating which video game they wanted play. He hid from them by ducking into the study as they came around the noticed Jamie entering,and called out to him "Hey Jamie,I got my new game this afternoon in the mail,do you wanna play?" Now Jamie had been waiting for almost as long as Bobby for Bobby's parents to send him the to do? If he said no Bobby would want to know why,plus Jamie REALLY wanted to play the he was busy debating what he wanted to do,he remembered something really important... He could do both!Duh,he could just divide himself and send a copy to play the solved. Wow,that was close.

Then as he was getting closer to his goal,he heard Jubilee and Amara in the this was no good,how could he get Kaitlyn her donut,and not get caught with people in the kitchen already? Again remembering his ability to divide,he sent a copy into the kitchen.

"Hey Jubilee,Amara Logan's looking for you" said Jamie. " I thought Logan went into town for supplies" asked Jubilee. _Oh yeah,I forgot,no wonder I haven't gotten caught yet_ thought Jamie." Well he just got back,and he looks cranky" Jamie says out loud. "Oh well, I guess we can have a snack later,come on Jubes,we don't want to keep Mr.. Logan waiting if he's already 'll give us extra danger room sessions or something" says Amara. "Yeah I guess" replies Jubilee as the two girls get up and head to the door...the Hallway door where Jamie the original and Kaitlyn were standing."WAIT!" yells Jamie. "What now?" askes an annoyed Jubilee,already thinking about extra time in the danger room."Ummm"

_Now what do I say_ " ...He wanted to meet you guys near the basketball court,it would be quicker to go out the back door"says the girls turn and walk out the patio doors,no doubt now worrying what kind of work out Logan had in mind for them.

"That was close" Jamie says to himself as he re-merges with his copy."Now on to the donuts" Jamie gently sets the baby down on the floor before pulling over a chair to the cupboard. Climbing carefully first onto the chair,then the counter,He is finally tall enough to reach the donuts all the way on the top shelf. Briefly he wonders if it's really wise to risk Rogue wrath twice in the same day (or hour for that matter) as everyone knew that these donuts were hers. She was probably going to beat him up for this, or knock him ,Rogue would just have to understand...the baby needed them,she was hungry, right? Of course Rogue would understand,just as long as she hadn't found her Bear yet...Yeah this was going to be bad. Oh well,he was toast either way,he might as well have a donut too.

After eating his donut (okay four but who's counting) Jamie picks Kaitlyn back up and sits in one of the stools with tearing a piece of donut off,he holds it out to the baby. She just gurgles at him. "Come on Kaitie take it" pleads Jamie. She starts to scrunched up her face in an attempt to cry again,when Kitty breezes into the room.

"Hey Jamie,what are you up to?" Kitty asks as she grabs a water from the fridge,then turning to actually look at him." UMMM..." Replies Jamie as Kitty spots both the baby and Jamie's attempt to feed him/her a donut " Oh my God, ,like, totally can't feed a baby donuts!" states Kitty as she reaches into the bag Jamie had left on the floor,pulling out a bottle and a can of formula." She ,like,can't be more then, like ,four months is a she right ? She can't eat anything solid yet,I mean look she doesn't even have any teeth!" Kitty continues as she warms the bottle,tests it on her wrist and removes the baby from a reluctant Jamie's arms "Wait, where did this baby come from anyway?" Kitty asks as she begins to feed Kaitlyn. " Uhh... Her name's Kaitlyn,I've been calling her Kaitie." Jamie says " and..." He is suddenly cut off by an ear-splitting screech coming from the hallway " JAMIE WHERE ARE YOU?!" uh oh Rogue found her bear.

Gulping Jamie throws the note in his pocket at a startled Kitty, runs past and angry Amara and Jubilee (who were just coming back in),and heads as fast as he can to the forest. Just as he enters the trees he can hear in the distance " AND WHO ATE MY DONUTS?!"


	2. Kitty

** A/N: edited 3/14,no new content**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn.**

Shaking her head at,Jamie as he runs further into the woods,Kitty unfolds the note that he threw at quickly,while nodding at a still ranting Rogue,Kitty finishes feeding little standing up and re-gathering Kaitlyn's things she walks out of the kitchen,while Rogue continues to steam,now joined by Jubilee and Amara,who are also mad at the now missing youngest member of their team.

Kitty takes Kaitlyn into the Sitting room,as it is empty as usual (No TV). She sets the baby on the carpet and then, after debating for a moment,joins her on the ground. "Well,you're a cute little thing,I can't imagine why anyone would want to give you up" says Kitty to a now gurgling Kaitlyn. Just then,Kaitlyn sneezes...and disappears in a puff of smoke. "LIKE,OMG" yells Kitty as she jumps to her feet,looking around for the baby.

Before she could actually begin to panic,she hears the baby giggling behind the sofa, Kitty rushes over and picks her up. _Okay,Okay,maybe I need help with this one_ after thinks as she passes back and forth in front of the fireplace,gently swaying the baby to sleep._ Wait,did Jamie actually tell any of the teachers that she's here?Oh my God,I don't want to be the one that has to tell them that there's a baby in the mansion!Oh no,Oh me?!Like,why do these things always happened to me anyway? It's because I'm like to helpful,or something.I totally need to like mind my own business from now on!And how did she do that anyway?!_ "Well,like,I guess we know how they knew that you were,like, one of us huh baby?" Kitty says looking down at the now sleeping baby. She decided to take the baby up to her room. She would find someone to tell them that the baby was here,because she was avoiding the teachers at all costs...at least until they got her report card back and calmed Mr. Logan,he was totally going to lose it when he found out she was failing was failing Home Ec too,but she already had last semester and figured the teacher just had it in for her.

Sitting on her bed,staring at the sleeping Kaitlyn,Kitty had yet to come up with an idea on how to trick someone into telling the teachers there was a baby in the mansion,maybe she should just wait and then casually bring her down to dinner tonight? No that would never work,Mr. Logan should be back anytime now,and he was sure to smell the baby in the house. There was no way that Kitty was just going to wait for Logan to come find the baby in here! That would ruin the whole 'avoid the teachers' was totally Jamie's fault. Maybe she could just hide the baby until school on Monday,then she could set her in the Professor's office as she was leaving with the note? Yeah that might was always in the Dining room before school so he could say goodbye to everyone before school. Yay,she had a to find a way to cover the baby's smell until Monday...

_ Maybe this wasn't going to work after sighs,as she looks down at the now awake and cranky baby,covered in both her and Rogue's perfume.I hope Rogue doesn't notice I just used up the last of that bottle,I wonder where she got it from anyway? She's going to be almost as mad at me as she was at Jamie,I wonder what he did anyway? NO Kitty focus! There is no way this will Logan won't smell the baby now,but he's sure to hear her_.Just then,as if to confirm her fears,Kaitlyn's face fell as she began to well up with huge the baby began to cry,Rogue's pillows (all the way across the room) suddenly caught on fire.

" Holy Crap!" screams Kitty as she jumps up to try to put out the fire. After beating on the pillows for a few minutes,she throws them off the balcony before the fire could she picks up the baby,swaying back and forth to calm her down."Did you do that Kaitie?" Kitty wonders out she scrunches her nose when the smell hits wonder she was crying,poor thing. Kitty tries to think of a solution to this latest development as she quickly changes the baby. _Okay so I just got to make sure she doesn't cry over anything that should be easy,I'll just make sure to feed and change her before she gets a problem at all,in fact I should go make her a bottle right now before she decides she hungry._Just then Kaitlyn sneezes once again, reappearing this time on Rogue's bed _Okay and I gotta keep her from doing that as much as possible too I guess,cause Rogue would freak out to that,waking up with a baby in her ! oh crap,how am I going to hide Kaitie from that matter how am I going to explain what happened to her and her perfume too.. I think I may need to go back to the find someone to tell the teacher's plan._sighing,Kitty picks up the baby and begins making her a new bottle,while continuing to try to figure out who to rope into telling the teachers about this mess.

Sitting on the edge of her bed,Kitty begins to feed Kaitie,while mentally going over a list of potential victims,umm I mean ,volunteers to talk to Professor Xavier and Logan. She had just gone over all the girls,and was beginning to go over the guys,when Bobby comes in. " Hey Kitty do you have any idea why Rogue's pillows are burning down the rose bushes?" asks Bobby "Hey where did that come from?" Kitty jumps up as she hears the first part of the question,and runs over to the balcony. Looking down at the bushes,she adds Storm to her list of teachers to also begins to wonder if she can get a new room-mate before Rogue finds out about her pillows,or maybe she can blame them (and the perfume) on 's clearly on her bad side today anyway. " Umm I had no idea they were out there,it,like,must have been Jamie,he's like totally been messing with Rogue all day"

Kitty then turns to Bobby,finally someone who could tell the teacher's and she didn't even have to hunt him up! "Here Bobby" Kitty says as she shoves the baby into his arms" This is Kaitlyn,like,someone needs to take her down to the Professor with this note" Kitty continues as she shoves both the note and the diaper bag into Bobby's confused arms. "Thanks a lot Bobby,I like totally owe you one" She says as she forces him out the door locking it behind him.


	3. Bobby and Kurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men,I do own Kaitlyn. A/N: edited 3/14,no new content**

After staring at Kitty's door for a few minutes,Bobby makes his way back to the looks down at Kaitlyn as he walks down the stairs,and she smiles up at him in return. "Hey your kind of cute in that weird ugly-alien looking way" he says to Kaitlyn. Now luckily for him,she is way to young to be insulted,because most of the girls in the house (or city) would smack him for a remark like that,but Kaitlyn just continues to smile her big toothless smile.

As he passes Ray and Roberto in the hall he asks if the Professor or Mr. Logan have returned yet. He asks the boy, the boys shrug and keep walking,not really interested in the infant in Bobby's arms. He asks Jean and Scott as he passes them in the Living room. Both stare open-mouthed at the baby for a moment before Scott finally says " They should be back in about a half an hour,where'd you get the baby?" "Kitty" Bobby simply states as he walks away,finally returning to the Rec room

"Hey what kept you" asks Kurt without looking up from the Video Game. " Well, on my way back from the restroom I looked out the window,I noticed Rogue's pillows burning in the rose bush.I went upstairs to ask what happened and Kitty handed me this,after saying that Jamie's been messing with Rogue all day" replies Bobby,sitting back down next to Kurt,who finally looks over from the game for a moment. " Where did she come from?!" asks Kurt staring wide-eyed at the baby,who happily gurgled at him. " Well... When a Mommy and a Daddy Love each other very,very much,they deci-" Bobby begins before Kurt cuts him off " I KNOW where babies come from.I meant where did that particular baby come from" Kurt says sounding slightly annoyed. " Oh,I don't know,but Kitty handed me this note,I haven't had a chance to read it" states Bobby handing the note to Kurt.

After reading the note,and blinking a few times, Kurt stands up and begins pacing back and forth muttering to himself in what Bobby can only assume is German. Waiting for a few minutes before interrupting Bobby hesitantly says " Ummm,Kurt man,you know I have no idea what you're saying right?" Kurt suddenly stops and sits back down on the sofa next to Bobby. "Yeah, sorry. She's been left to us,so I guess she here to stay as long as the teachers are okay with it did they say anything ,do you know?" says Kurt while smiling down at the baby." Uh,I don't think they know yet,Kitty kinda said that I needed to tell them" Bobby boys sigh heavily before picking back up the game controllers fully intending to continue their game,when Kurt says " Hey Bobby,do you know why she smells like she took a bath in Rogue perfume?"

They had been playing for about 20 minutes with Kaitlyn sitting between them,when she sneezed yet again, this time reappearing on top of the bookshelf " WHAT WAS THAT!" both boys yell at once as Kurt also teleports to the bookshelf to save the baby."Okay I guess we know what her mutation is now" says Bobby still blinking rapidly,and trying to calm his breathing " At least we have another teleporter around" Kurt 'ports back to the sofa "Yeah I guess" says Kurt still a little freaked out a few minutes they go back to playing their game,this time with Kaitlyn still in Kurt's lap (based on some crazy theory that they wouldn't have to worry about her teleporting if he was holding her) when, once again, she begins to cry.

The Video Game Console catches on jumps up suddenly,freezing the fire before it can spread,while Kurt screams like a girl...for Several minutes...Finally Bobby gently takes the baby from him before smacking him across the face. " Sorry,that was freaking scary" says Kurt as he finally calms down. " What do you think happened?" "I think," says Bobby" we now know what happened to Rogue's pillows" replies Bobby as he pats Kaitlyn's back,trying to keep her calm. "Ahh" says Kurt " We're still letting Kitty blame Jamie right?" He continues. " Well..." Bobby begins,as Kaitlyn burps,spitting up all over the sweater that's on the the back of the sofa...Rogue's sweater. " YES!" he continues as he picks up the sweater and looks at the now ruined garment,before wiping the baby's chin with it " And we're blaming that on him ,too"

Awhile later,the now stressed out boys are impatiently waiting on the front stairs for Logan and the Professor to return far,Kaitie had burnt their video game console, their stack of comic books in their room, the sofa in the sitting room, more of the rose bushes, and somehow, the fountain in the front yard. I mean seriously,how do you burn a fountain? But she did it. She had also teleported about 20 times before the boys decided that maybe the perfume,that Kitty had applied way to much of,was what was making her sneeze, then they tried to get one of the girls to give Kaitlyn a bath.

First, they asked Jubilee and Amara,but they were still to busy complaining about Jamie's prank to even hear them , they approached Raine,but with her heightened sense of smell,she couldn't even be in the same room as Kaitlyn. They tried to find Jean to ask her,but she was off somewhere...with Scott...they decided not to think about it ( Jean and Scott kissing, eww, seriously they didn't want to picture it). They knocked on Kitty's door,but she just turned up her music and pretended not to hear them.

Finally they had gone up to Rogue ( who was still searching for the missing Jamie) to ask her,thinking maybe she could wear Kitchen gloves or something. " Hey Rogue" asked Kurt as he walked up to his mumbling sister " umm,could you do me a favor?" " Does it involve not beating up Jamie,cause that's not going to happen" says Rogue,with a slightly crazy look in her eye. " No,No, I'm sure you have every right to beat him up,what with him burning your pillows and ruining your sweater" says a slightly frightened Bobby " HE WHAT?!" yells Rogue now angrier then ever. "yeah,anyway,we were wondering,if we got you some Kitchen gloves,would you give Kaitlyn a bath,cause I think she's allergic to your perfume,or something" continues Bobby "... Why is she wearing my perfume?" asks Rogue trying to remain calm. " Jamie" Kurt and Bobby state . She stares at them for minute,blinking slowly, before she leans slightly forward to sniff the baby. She needed to know if it was her special bottle before deciding if Jamie was going to die... he was. " I'll get back to you on the bath" Rogue states in a frighteningly calm voice before turning and running into the woods.. A few minutes later,they heard Jamie's screams as he continued to avoid Rogue's wrath.

Anyway,so now here they sat,tired and stressed out,with a sleeping overly perfumed baby between them as the car pulled up. " Oh thank god" says Bobby as they stand to meet Xavier and Logan. As soon as the adults reach the porch,the boys shove the basket,the bag, and the note at them. Both swearing they are never babysitting again.


	4. Xavier and Logan

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution,or X-men.I do own Kaitlyn.**

**A/N:**

**bold: telepathic statements**

_italics: Thoughts_

A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

After staring strangely at the two quickly retreating boys,the two teachers just shook their heads and took Kaitlyn to Xaviers office,Logan then handed Kaitlyn to Xavier before opening the note. At this time ,having gone through an infant and several less than careful teenagers,the note was not on the best condition. Logan could barely make out the two short sentences. " This is Kaitlyn. She belongs with her own kind" Logan reads to the note out loud before placing it on Xavier's desk,Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "So what do you think,Chuck? She Don't have a visible mutation,but something spooked those boys" "Indeed Logan, though I believe that may have had something to do with the burnt rose bushes. Perhaps we should have Hank look her over before we call a team meeting, to introduce the newest member of our "family". I believe everyone is on the grounds at this time." Xavier replies.

**Hank would you please come to my office.**Xavier sends, **Rogue please stop hunting Jamie,he's not even in the woods anymore.**he continued. Then he turns to Logan and asks him to take back Kaitlyn ,Logan reluctantly takes the baby back (the perfume really is overwhelming),while trying to decide who he can rope into giving the baby a bath._ Maybe Stripes or Half-pint? offer them a week off of danger room sessions? Because this smell is really bad...really,really bad. _ Xavier is busy going over the mail,report cards had arrived that day,and he needed to review and sign them all,as the children's guardian. While Logan muses on who the better choice for bath recruitment would be,Xavier opens Kitty's report card. " Oh dear" states Xavier. "What,what is it?" asks Logan looking over Xavier's shoulder " Well I guess this decides for me whom I'm bribing,'cause Half-Pint just earned herself extra danger room sessions." states Logan looking at the offending mark on Kitty's report card.

Hank comes in, starting at the sight (and smell-His sense of smell is almost as good as Logan and Raine's),before composing himself." Yes Professor,how may I help you?" asks Hank,while trying to subtly avoid standing any closer to the infant. " Would you please look over Kaitlyn,to make sure she is healthy,and take some samples to determine the nature of her mutation thank you" states Xavier,never actually looking up. Reluctantly, Hank moves over to the baby,who was still lightly napping begins a brief are no problems,until he pricks her leg for the blood samples. She ( of course) immediately wakes and begins to cry,all the report cards suddenly catch on fire. Xavier yelps and drops the one in his hand while backing away from his desk. Logan dumps the still crying baby into a startled Beast's arms as he rushes over to put out the fire. Hank tries to calm the angry infant,while not smelling her perfume.

"Well I guess we know what her mutation is now" states a soot-covered Logan,as he wheels out a still shocked Xavier,followed by Hank. "Indeed,but I still need to run the tests to in sure no further surprises" Hank states as he hands the baby back to Logan ( in reality he just wants to get away from the smell) and wanders off down the hall in the direction of his lab. "ummm,Chuck,you ok?" Logan asks. Xavier is still staring at his hand as he has been since the fire began. Logan waits for a reply for a couple of minutes before snapping his fingers in front of Xavier face. Xavier jumps,then lowering his hand to his lap says " Yes Logan, I am that was just unexpected" They stand there for a moment before Logan prompts "You going to call a meeting?" Xavier,who had gone back to staring off into space, starts before stating " Yes,of course. We shall meet in the Living room." and then rolling off in the direction of the Kitchen. He decided he needed a drink,just to calm his nerves,of course.

The children all slowly filing into the Livingroom Bobby and Kurt first,both still looking a little stressed out,and sitting as far away from Logan and Kaitlyn as possible (in hopes he wouldn't notice them and ask that they take back over the baby's care). Amara and Jubilee followed,still grumbling darkly to each other over Jamie ( and plotting their revenge,they had planned to steal Rogue's now eaten donuts,though they should be thankful they didn't take them,looking at how angry Rogue was at Jamie).Jean and Scott ducked in quickly in a group of younger students,also trying to go unnoticed.(This may have something to do with Jean's slightly messy hair,or maybe the lovely shade of pink lipstick Scott was now wearing) Kitty slipped in quietly,trying to hide behind the couple Logan noticed her,as well as Scott's lipstick " Half-pint I want to see you after the meeting,so don't go anywhere... Summers,Grey Danger room 5 o'clock,no agruments..Nice lipstick Summers" states Logan before turning back to the squirming baby in his arms. Just as he was wondering what was wrong with her,the smell hit him. _No way am I changing her,I didn't sign up for diaper duty,I'll just assign it to one of the kids after the meeting just gotta keep her happy 'till then,hmmm._ "Elf" Logan begins,cut off by Kurt's startled scream" uh nevermind ... Icecicle hand me a bottle out of that bag would you" Bobby nods reluctantly as he digs through the bag he and Kurt had accidentally sat next to. He takes the bottle over to Logan before smacking Kurt for the second time that day ,Amara,Kitty and Jean all jump at the sound,finally all paying attention to the others it the room instead of their own private was still trying (unsuccessfully) to subtly rub Jean's lipstick off with the sleeve of his shirt. Kurt was now quiet again,though still looking a little shell-shocked ( honestly you would think he'd never seen a baby mutant before... wait maybe he hadn't )Now everyone was staring at Logan, waiting for him to start the meeting.

Just then a haggard looking slightly tipsy Professor Xavier rolls into the room,followed closely by an exhausted Jamie ( who had spent the better part of an hour running for his life). Jamie collapses in a heap in front of the fireplace and Xavier parks next to Logan,humming subtly an old English drinking song. ( Normally this would worry someone,but Logan was used to the Professor doing this,though normally not until after dinner,Raising a houseful of teenage mutants was stressful).

Clearing his throat Logan begins " This afternoon,we gained a new member of our is Kaitlyn,she's a mutant like the rest of us and I Beli-" Logan was suddenly cut off by Rogue crashing through the spots Jamie "YOU!" she screeches before diving at the terrified steps into her path as Xavier states " Thank you ,Rogue, for volunteering." "...For what?" Rogue questions,still trying to get around Logan. " To take care of the Squirt,Stripes" Logan states while handing Kaitlyn to Rogue."... are you serious?" Rogue questions,as people begin to file out of the room,Jamie slipping off in the crowd. " Yes, Rogue, I think this would be good for you" states Xavier as he wheels out " It will teach you empathy,patience,and in turn it may help you with your control" he says as he turns the corner . Rogue looks after him " Bulls-" "Watch it Stripes" interrupts Logan " Y'all just don't want to watch her" Rogue pouts,looking down at the baby. " Yup,but he's right too." says Logan as he hands her the diaper bag " Oh by the way,she needs a new diaper and a bath,I'll send Summers to the store to buy some more supplies for her( Scott hates shopping). Her name is Kaitlyn,Hank will know more about her later,she's yours now good care of her"Logan rushes quickly as he backs out of the room " Wait...does this mean I get my own room?" Rogue questions " Sure no problem " Logan says from down the hall


	5. Rogue

DICLAIMER: I Don't Own anything but Kaitlyn. A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

Rogue stared after Logan for a moment before sighing deeply and heading up to her and Kitty's there,she lays the baby on the bed (Kitty's) and quickly changes Kaitlyn's diaper like a pro.( She had baby sat a lot of kids when she was younger,and actually loved babies,not that anyone in the mansion knew it) before changing her gloves and beginning to pack. Logan had just agreed to give her her own room and she was going to make sure she was moved before they could change their minds. Kaitlyn watched Rogue move about the room with a look of intense interest,before sneezing once again.

Surprisingly,this time she managed to land right in Rogue's arms. "Okay I guess you need a bath before I finish packing,Kaitie." Rogue states. She moves into the bathroom down the hall,hoping all along that they let her have a room with a private bath, and quickly bathes Kaitlyn using the Kitchen gloves someone had left in there. Kaitlyn still smelled of Rogue good perfume,but at least now it was faint.

She waited patiently for about 30 minutes before picking up Kaitlyn and going to hunt down Logan over her new room. She found him out in the garage,working on his bike. "Umm... Logan," Rogue starts,waiting for him to look up at her." About my new room.I was thinking,I should move into one of the guest suites on the Main floor, ypu know so that,I can get to the Kitchen easier at night. That way Kaitie wouldn't bother everyone when she cries at night" With the word cry,Logan shudders . He had envisioned fires all the way down the hall as Rogue attempted to get to the kitchen at 3am. Rogue took his silence as hesitance. "plus you know it's not like I'm going to sneak out,or you know, sneak anyone in if I'm on the ground floor" she continues before Logan holds up a hand to stop her,not wanting to think about Rogue dating. " It's okay,Stripes, I think you and Squirt would do better in one of the guest wouldn't want anyone to wake her or anything..." Logan states "You go pick out which room you want,and I'll get started on fire proofing it right away. I 'll have you in before dinner.. Summers doing a store run in about 20, so make up a list of what she'll need first" Rogue smiles before thinking about it " Wait,why fire proofing?" Rogue asks,but Logan had already headed out of the garage in search of a beer." Oh well,they're all nuts,huh Kaitie?" Rogue says to the baby before heading back in to make a list and then picking out her new room.

Rogue begins unpacking her things as Scott and Bobby ( Kurt refused to come anywhere near Kaitlyn) put together Kaitlyn's new furniture set. Suddenly, Kaitlyn began to cry, catching a new stuffed zebra on fire,but the wall behind it was fine " Well I guess that answers why Logan wanted this room fireproof," Rogue casually states as she puts out Kaitlyn's newest fire while feeding her a bottle. " What?" she says,as both boys stare at her. This was The Rogue! EVERYTHING made her today she was going to kill Jamie over donuts... and now she was completely calm over the baby catching the room on fire! The boys quickly finish and leave before anything else can happen." Okay Kaitie, everyone in this house is nuts" Rogue states to the baby.

Rogue discovered several wonderful things about being the "new mama" to Kaitlyn. First,since apparently no one was willing to withstand 8 hours of random fires,Xavier signed her up for a correspondence course for her last semester of high school ,score! No more putting up with annoying cheerleaders,Jocks,Nerds,well anybody. Danger room sessions had been cut out for awhile as well , then there was sleep schedules... Kaitlyn managed to wake up and need something,every time one of Rogue's nightmares hadn't had a nightmare in the entire week that Kaitlyn had been with her and she wasn't really anymore tired then she used to be either. Then,there was the added bonus of her discovery this morning. Apparently,with the addition of Kaitlyn in her arms,Rogue's personal bubble of doom ( the space people give her to avoid contact) has increased to room size! Every time she walked into a room,everyone else meant she never had to wait her turn for,well anything. Rogue wasn't lonely,she didn't really like company and Kitty still came by to see her everyday. Finally,there was Kaitlyn herself. She really loved the little girl and the baby never judged Rogue for her way of dress,music,or movies( this might change when she gets bigger). So yes,Rogue rather enjoyed her new roll.

Rogue and Kaitlyn were on their way outside.( Rogue walked through as many rooms as she could along the way to enjoy her new"power".) They were going to sit on a blanket on the edge of the property. It was just to avoid the had nothing to do with wanting to show off the baby to a certain stalker/friend who had text her earlier. Really. It didn't. Not at all! Okay, so maybe it did.A little bit... but mostly the first thing. She just finished spreading the blanket,and had gotten Kaitlyn settled in,about to begin her own book, when Remy vaulted over the landed in the same spot he always does when he DOES'T come to visit her ( because of course it would be wrong to hang out with an enemy who has stalked/kidnapped you before)He settles on the blanket next to Rogue and reads about a paragraph over her shoulder ( he has no fear of the bubble of doom...brave man).Finally he speaks " So I noticed you didn't go to school all week,are you okay" "Yeah I'm 're stalking me again,otherwise how would you know that" Rogue replies while setting down her book. He starts to respond when Kaitlyn squeals. Rogue picks her up from her other side (further away from Remy) . " Who's this?" Remy asks smiling at the baby. " oh,this is Kaitlyn,she's ours." states Rogue with a small smile " Wha-?" says Remy jumping to his feet " But,but, she isn't...you weren't...we haven't...but" Rogue bursts out laughing." I'm just messing didn't used to be mine" she says after calming down" But I'm keeping her now...and she's the greatest baby on Earth!" Remy sits back down,laughing at Rogue's joke, and asks if he can hold her,since she was "his" and all.

About 15 minutes later,after Rogue had told Remy the whole story,they were deciding on what they wanted to do this afternoon. "Maybe the park,she would like that" suggests Remy "Naw,it'd be really crowded today,and she to little to really enjoy it" Rogue shrugs.A few suggestions later, they decide to just take a walk around town.

Rogue had just returned with Kaitlyn's stroller and diaper bag,when she heard someone in the woods. She looks around,wondering who would out this far,besides her. Remy begins to ask what's wrong when she spots him...Jamie.(Who was out in the woods trying to avoid Rogue) "Here" Rogue states,shoving the baby at Remy" take her a moment will ya?!" Rogue takes off after Jamie before Remy can reply.A moment later Jamie's screams can be heard at a distance.


	6. Remy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men Evolution,or X-men. I do own Kaitlyn.

A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

Remy cringed at the sound of Jamie's screams,looking down at the smiling baby in his arms he states " Well, I suppose it's for the best that you learn about Mama's temper early... and it is always kinda funny..if she not mad at you". He gently hooks the baby into the stroller. _I wonder how long it will take for Jamie to pay for whatever it was the poor dumb boy would think he'd know better by now..unless he LIKES being beat up..Granted making her mad is fun,but you gotta know when to quit._ Remy muses,shaking his head. He begins walking Kaitie up and down the sidewalk,so she won't get upset,after vaulting over the wall (stroller and all,it was an impressive sight...too bad no one saw it).

A few minutes later,Jamie had quit yelling,but Remy could also hear a motorcycle coming up the road. Logan was home,and it was a bad idea for Remy to be here when Logan was, something about "enemies" and "kidnappings" whatever. Remy decided it was best to leave,just in case Logan was in a bad mood (Logan's ALWAYS in a bad mood when he sees Remy). He walks down to where he left his own bike before realizing the problem...Remy couldn't take a baby on his motorcycle! It wasn't safe and he didn't have a helmet for her. Plus, he'd have to leave the stroller behind,and Rogue would be angry about that. After thinking about it for a few minutes,he decided to walk home and leave a note on his bike. After all Rogue was the only one who knew where he hid it and he really should make sure that she knew where he took the baby.( He was pretty sure she'd know,but he also didn't want to end up like Jamie)"C'mon Kaitie, Daddy's gonna show you where he lives" Remy says walking down the sidewalk. Remy decided that since Rogue was Katie's new Mama and she said that Kaitie was theirs,then he was Kaitie's new Daddy...there was nothing wrong with that,right? After all Rogue was his girlfriend..kind of.

After showing Kaitlyn most of downtown,Remy arrives back at his and John aren't home right now,so he has no one to show Kaitlyn off to. Remy never debated if it was a good idea until after he'd already dialed his father's number. He wanted to brag about how cool Kaitlyn was to his brother and sister-in-law. he hadn't counted on his father being the one to answer the phone. His father NEVER answered the phone. He also hadn't counted on Kaitlyn choosing that moment to start crying,lighting Remy's phone on fire. Oh well, he would probably hear about that one later,because he was almost positive his Dad had heard Kaitie before the call was cut off. He would also now need a new phone,but that was nothing new...it happened every time he talked to his father.

Remy decided to watch some TV with Kaitlyn after putting out his phone and making her a sat down on the couch and he turned on his favorite show,umm I mean her favorite show,Spongebob. After about ten minutes Kaitlyn cried again,setting the TV on fire. "Aww,that was the best part," Remy states" and if anyone asks,it was John that broke the TV okay,Kaitie?" Remy quickly puts out the fire with the extinguisher they keep next to the TV,before changing Kaitie's diaper and putting her down for a nap.

Remy had just finished cleaning up the mess in the Livingroom when Piotr and John came in. " Hey Remy,why'd your Dad call going off about you having a baby or something?" John asks as he flops on the couch " and what happened to the TV?" Remy kicks the bag of trash behind the love seat before saying" You got mad and burnt it this morning John,don't you remember?" as he walks out of the room trying to avoid the first question,because now that he thought about it he didn't really want to tell John about 'd probably get all obsessive over her being a fire starter or something.

Remy quickly slips into his room,where Kaitlyn is still sleeping on the center of his bed. What to do now? He had to somehow sneak Kaitie out of the house without John seeing her,because this was John...he was called Pyro for a reason. Hmm,maybe he could just hide what her mutation was? That wouldn't be to hard,he just had to keep her from crying. Having decided to keep her powers to himself,Remy was suddenly excited about showing Kaitie off all he had to do was wait for her to wake up,because waking her would make her cry...yeah no that would be bad.

Just as Remy sat on his bed,John and Piotr burst into his room. They wanted to know what was going on with him,cause Remy never went to his room in the middle of the day and His dad never called John door banged into the wall,waking Kaitlyn and making Remy jump hard enouph to fall off the edge of his bed. " Why would you do that?!" yells Remy pulling himself back up and snatching Kaitlyn before she could start crying " Look you just woke Kaitie. She just fell asleep not 30 minutes ago!" Piotr and John stare blankly at their friend, standing in the center of his room,holding a baby they were almost positive wasn't here when they left this morning. " UM,Rems, where'd he come from?" John asks. " Kaitie. is. a. girl." Remy barks out... Now it was a little known fact that Remy's temper frightened his roommates (almost) as much as Rogues frightened the X-men. For good reason. You didn't want to upset Remy. It resulted in things like bruises,and broken bones (only once but John never forgot...either about his broken wrist or about borrowing Remy's bike without asking and crashing it), and 'lost' items of value.

Piotr quietly and slowly backed out of the wasn't so lucky. Remy was staring strait at him,and was beyond angry. Gulping John took off running down the hallway. he was already out the door and starting his car before Remy got to the and Piotr stared after John for a moment,then Piotr turned to Remy " So, where did SHE come from?"he asked. " Oh,she mine..mine and Rogue's" Remy replies walking off to the kitchen. "...huh?" Piotr said. Remy laughed from the other room.

Piotr and Remy were stilling at the table,eating the quick sandwiches Remy threw together while holding Kaitlyn ( He refused Piotr's offer to hold her). " So...uh Remy?" Piotr started. Remy nods to show he's listening while chewing "...Um how'd you,um you know...how'd Rogue.." Remy swallows before laughingly answering " Oh we didn't" Piotr now looked more confused than before. After waiting a few minutes,enjoying watching Piotr squirm trying to figure it out Remy went on " My little Kaitie's adopted Pete.I mean think about she's Four months old,you think I could've kept her quiet for this long?'  
Before Piotr could reply,Kaitlyn began to cry,tired of sitting at the table and still cranky over her interrupted nap. The toaster,microwave,and stove all caught on fire at once. " What the HECK!" Piotr screams jumping to his feet " John's not EVEN here!" Piotr pulls out the extinguisher they always keep next to the counter and quickly puts out the fires. " Umm...I was going to try to keep her ability quiet,after all can you imagine John's reaction?." States Remy as he gently bounces the baby to quiet her down. Fire doesn't really faze either of them,having lived with John for so long,however,what happened next... Kaitlyn suddenly sneezes repeatedly (probably from the smoke in the air) First appearing on top of the fridge,then the counter, the table, Piotr's arms, and finally returning to Remy's lap.

" WHAT WAS THAT?!" both men scream staring wide-eyed at the baby. She's now giggling at the way they are looking at her. Remy was trying to calm his breathing,having visions of all kinds of terrible accidents that could have occurred had she teleported further. Piotr was staring at Remy,no longer certain he believed the adoption story...after all couldn't Rogue's brother do that? No wait,wasn't she supposedly adopted?

Both Remy and Piotr were still staring at Kaitlyn when John quietly snuck into the kitchen. Noticing Remy didn't immediately attack him,John sat at the table. He waited patiently ( for John) for about 2 minutes before almost yelling " What are you two staring at? And what happened to the microwave ( the only thing he ever cooked with in the kitchen)?" Piotr started,and Remy replied " We were just adoring how beautiful my baby girl is,and you got mad last night and burnt the kitchen,don't you remember?"

John was pretty sure Remy was lying about him burning the kitchen and the TV but on the other hand,how was he supposed to remember every single shrugged to himself before smiling at the calm happy baby. " SO she's yours huh? How's Rogue gonna take that?" John asks. Piotr begins laughing (slightly hysterically) at that while Remy replies " She's Rogue's too" John blinks at Remy for a moment before standing ,and saying " Oh I didn't think she liked you that well" before running off. Remy growls after him before stating to Piotr " Hey watch her for a bit would you?" handing Kaitlyn to the startled man before taking off after the crazed pyromaniac.


	7. Piotr

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xmen Evolution. I did create Kaitlyn.

A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

Piotr quickly decided the safest place for him and the baby to be was in the kitchen,as crashing could be heard throughout the rest of the apartment. He settled back down into his chair,before turning the baby took look at him. " Hello, little one how are you doing,eh?" he states " I know this is loud and your Daddy probably seems a little crazy,but it's okay.. cause I'm sure your Mommy will be back for you soon and she's much...Okay I'm sure that you'll get used to their anger." Kaitlyn just gurgles in reply. She doesn't seem fazed at all by the crashing and screaming coming from the other room.

" Hold still you idiot" Remy can be heard clearly from a distance. " No,you're going to blow me up" comes John's reply. " Only a little" came Remy's response,followed by more crashing and joined by the sounds of explosions. Piotr Sits very still,to insure that the other men will not notice him or Kaitlyn as they rush back through the kitchen. He is wondering,not for the first time, why he still lives with them. Kaitlyn begins squirming around,whimpering. Piotr panics. The last thing he needs is for her to start another fire when John is in the house! He quickly begins going through her bag before finding what he needs and changing her. He'd changed Illyana lots of times so he knew what he was doing. Halfway through the diaper change John came running back in...Remy no where to be seen. " WHAT HAPPENED?" Piotr demands. " Oh I caught his pants on fire, so he jumped in the shower." John states calmly while leaning of counter after catching his breath.

Kaitlyn lets out a small cry,angry at how long the change is taking. The counter next to John bursts into flames. Thinking quickly,Piotr snatches up the baby and says " JOHN! Stop lighting fires around the baby!" John blinks at the fire. He didn't remember using his powers, and he's sure he didn't even have a lighter out... but then how did it start. Shrugging,John puts out the flames and apologizes for scaring the baby. They sit back down when Kaitlyn sneezes again (it really must be because of the smoke) and teleports to the counter across the room. " HOW'D THAT EVEN HAPPEN" yells a startled John,while Piotr goes to pick up the baby. " Well she is Rogue's,and Rogue's brother can do that" Piotr states calmly ( though on the inside he's just as freaked out as John) " Oh yeah..." John replies,sitting back in his chair " Wait I thought Rogue was adopted"

Ten minutes, Six teleports,and three fires later finds Piotr praying Remy hurry up...He not sure how many more fires he can blame on John,before John catches on. That last one was really hard to sell,John was no where near the fridge and he didn't have his lighter out. For now , however, John is willing to take the blame but for how long though. Kaitlyn begins crying again,when John suddenly falls backwards out of his seat (which he had been leaning on the back legs of). The fire hits the wall behind where John had just been sitting. Again Piotr tries to blame John for the fire,but his luck had run out. " No I know I didn't do it" John says " I made sure to put my lighters,all ten of them, over there on the counter" John stands back up,puts out the fire and fixes his chair. " So then who else could have done it?" Piotr accuses ( feeling a little bad for lying like this,but agreeing with Remy about not wanting John to know about Kaitlyn) " I think...I think maybe she did it" John says,suddenly getting excited " I think she a little fire starter!" Piotr closes his eyes this was not going to be good.

John was now sitting right next to Piotr, reaching out to poke Kaitlyn every couple of seconds. " Quit. Doing. That." Piotr grounds out,moving the baby further away from John. " But,but I think it's from when she cries." John replies,trying to reach the baby again. Piotr pushes him off his chair,John lands on the ground with a large bang. " Hey..that was rude." John states,picking himself back glares at him and Piotr stands with the baby,so that John could not reach her anymore. "...Hey I just thought of something!" John states " If she can teleport like her Uncle..um the blue guy, then maybe she can make fire like me! Maybe I'm Remy's brother and we didn't even know it!" John was getting excited now,this was never a good thing.

He began pacing back and forth clicking his lighter" Yeah, maybe Remy and I are brothers,separated at birth like in one of those movies Wanda doesn't watch! And now we will know because Kaitlyn inherited this from me! and now all I have to do is prove it" John rambles. Attempting to calm him down,would be useless,but Piotr tries anyway " John she's a fire starter,not a fire manipulator, and I think with all the tests Mags had us go through,you would have already found out that you were brothers. Plus Rogue's adopted,she's not blood related to Nightcrawler." Piotr decided not to mention this 'adopted' story about Kaitlyn,as he hadn't decided if he believed that part. It didn't matter though,John wasn't paying attention anyway. He was too busy spinning a now complex tale of his and Remy's separation,and Piotr stopped listening .It was sometimes the only way to save your own sanity.

He set Kaitlyn in her stroller and turned to make her a things happened all at once ,the doorbell rang Rogue was on the other side. Then Remy came out of the bathroom,still angry and wrapped in a towel ,the most terrible of all... John shut .up. Piotr turned to check on them. Kaitlyn and John were gone,as was her stroller and diaper bag. While Piotr was still trying to think of where John could have gone with the baby Rogue and Remy walked into the kitchen...looking for Kaitlyn. How was Piotr supposed to tell them that he lost their daughter and live through it? This was bad,really really bad. He was so going to die. Then,he was going to kill John. " Where's Kaitie?" asks Rogue,looking up from her quiet (and surprisingly friendly) chat with Remy. Apparently,she was not upset over him wandering off with the this wouldn't be so bad after all. " Umm, I think John took off with her, I was making her bottle and when I turned around they were both gone" Piotr states,holding out the bottle still in his hand. " WHAT?!" Rogue and Remy both yell,moving closer to Piotr. Okay so maybe it was going to be that bad after all. " I don't know,he was rambling about some crazy theory about him being Remy's long-lost brother,therefore Kaitlyn's uncle. Then he mentioned something about Wanda and movies,but I wasn't really paying attention to him" Piotr says while backing away from the angry couple. "You had better PRAY he took her to Wanda,and that we find her" begins Remy " OR you will learn a whole new level of pain " Finishes Rogue. They turn and walk out the door.

Piotr's nerves are shot. He needs a drink worse than he ever has before. He's NEVER babysitting again.


	8. John

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own X-men Evolution

A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

This was the most brilliant plan he'd ever come up with! He'd take the baby to Wanda. She would see what and awesome job he was doing with his niece ( yes he has decided that his crazy theory is fact). Then she would help him prove to everyone that Remy was his brother. The only problem? Avoiding Rogue and Remy before he gets there. They have NO imagination. Either one of them. They would just take Kaitlyn away from him and go home. Then how would he prove that Remy was his brother? So, no he had to avoid running into them. Plus he's pretty sure Remy's still mad about him catching Remy's pants on fire and if he told Rogue,she would be mad about that too. Honestly, those two just don't understand what a great gift fire is.

John is wandering downtown,trying to be as invisible as possible while pushing a bright pink stroller and having bright orange hair( In other words,people were noticing him,but to be fair it was mostly his giggling and rambling that was catching attention.) Kaitlyn was chewing on her hand,getting ready to begin crying again,not that John was aware of it. She began crying in front of the toy store. Dozens of teddy bears and stuffed dogs caught on fire in the display window. John quickly moved on while digging around her bag for a bottle ( It wouldn't do to have her crying when he got to Wanda's , he wanted to prove he was a good uncle.) He was unable to find it,as it was still in Piotr's hand back at their apartment. He finally gave up four (now burning) stores down,and gave her a pacifier ,he never noticed the chaos behind him as he turned the corner to head to Wanda's. It was the perfect path for Remy and Rogue to follow however.

He decided to detour through the park. Babies love parks,and besides, he hadn't caught the part of town on fire in almost two he showed/ignited her the hedge animals to the flower beds and , the playground. Why everyone was running out of the park was beyond him. Who would want to avoid all this lovely fire? He even made it into little dancing elves to entertain Kaitlyn. They left the park when the sirens began. He knew from experience that the police just never understood the art he was making.

Finally, he made it all the way to the brotherhood house,John didn't bother knocking,he never does,because for some reason every time he tries no one hears him. Even if they're in the hall, so he just slams the door open and pushes the stroller through the door before yelling up the stairs " Wanda,it's me! I have a surprise for you" Wanda then comes out of the kitchen and demands to know what he wants,before spotting the stroller. " Where in the world did you steal that from John?! You know people tend to freak out over you taking their children." Wanda says as she walks over to the stroller." Her name is Kaitlyn or Kaitie. She's Rogue and Remy's,but don't ask how,apparently Remy's sensitive about it. But guess what?! She's a fire starter!" John rushes out " And a teleporter...so here's my idea. She gets the teleportation from that blue guy that's Rogue's brother-" "Kurt" Wanda interrupts " yeah,him. So she must get the fire thing from...wait for it..me! I'm Remy's .Brother!" John finishes with throwing his arms in the air.

Wanda did not react as he fact, she was giving him that one that means she thinks he's making stuff up or being crazy.." It's true I swear!" John the look on Wanda's face remains the same,she must think he's being crazy. " Wanda,it's just like one of those movies we watch when no one is home. You know the ones you don't want anyone to know about,cause the might think you're Hi Fred,Todd, how are you guys today?" at the mention of Fred and Todd,Wanda hexes the three of them. She stares at John for a moment before stating " John you're didn't even make sense at all. It 's not even like the movies I watch,cause no sane author would write such a thing. Not even as a joke." She pushes the stroller towards the kitchen." There had better be a bottle in this bag John.I'm going to get this kid settled in,then I'm calling Rogue,so you'd better hope this isn't some sort of joke,and that Rogue's in a good mood" John gulps at the image of an angry Rogue,then again he see's an equally angry Remy. Shuddering,John decides it may be best to just leave. After all,they can't stay mad at him forever,he was Remy's brother you know. He stands to leave when he hears Wanda yelling at him over forgetting the needs to avoid her until she calms down as well. He quietly slips out the front door,and sprints down the street. Wanda returns in time to see this, shaking her head,she hums the baby to sleep.

John was about four blocks away,he saw Remy and Rogue. Paling,John attempted to run the other way. Remy stops him before he can go anywhere. " Where's Kaitie, John?" Rogue growls out. " umm,Who"? John attempts to evade " Kaitie, John...Our baby." Remy states. Rogue gives Remy a startled look,then smiles at his statement. "Oh ya mean Kaitie. She 's with Wanda right now.I just left to go get her bottle" John states trying to slip past them again." You mean this bottle?" Remy questions,holding up the bottle in his hand." Yes that's the one,so I'd better go get it back from Piotr" John says while backing down the street. After deciding the baby was perfectly safe with Wanda for a few minutes,Remy and Rogue chase after John to teach him a lesson about kidnapping their baby.


	9. Wanda

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men in any form. I did invent Kaitlyn.

A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

While John was busy getting beat,Wanda was busy trying to find Kaitlyn's bottle. The one that Remy currently had in his hand, and was debating sending her brother to get another one. The baby didn't seem to be hungry right now,and most likely Rogue or Remy would arrive for her soon. Wanda didn't like having to talk to her brother, he spoke so quickly,that his words are all strung together and he thought he was the center of the universe... on the other hand,he had a huge crush on Rogue. It may be fun to see his reaction to her and Remy's daughter,she decided. Wanda went in search of her brother,an evil smirk of her face.

Wanda's first stop was, as expected, the Living room. Pietro was not in there,but Lance and Fred were. She decided messing with them could be fun too. " Hello boys" Wanda says as she stands in front of the TV. " Hey Wanda,where'd ya get the baby?" Lance replies while taking a sip of his soda." Oh, I'm babysitting for Rogue and Gambit" Wanda replies casually. Lance chokes on his drink,and Fred jumps slightly,causing the couch to collapse completely. The combined noises scared poor little girl,who let out a frightened and over-tired wail. The wall behind Lance erupted into flames,causing terrified screams from the boys. " Now look at what you did!" Wanda yells at the boys." You scared Kaitlyn!" She hushes the baby,while glaringly hexing the boys and fire behind them.

Fred wanders off,shaking and mumbling to himself about dangerous females. Lance continues to stare dumbly at the baby,while trying to stay as far away as possible. " What do you mean, Rogue and Gambit" Lance questions. " Apparently this is their daughter" replies Wanda as she gently rubs the baby's didn't really want to have to put out a bunch of fires. " No it's not. Rogue doesn't have any kids. Plus I don't think she's ever even spoken to Gambit" Lance states. " HA. Gambit hangs out with Rogue all the time. You know nothing! This is why I always know what's going on around here!" Wanda states,not really making sense, or caring that she was ranting, " I'm the only one around here who ever pays any attention at all. That's why I'm the only one who knows that Kitty stopped talking to you,( Hey! She's just busy)or that Toad NEVER uses soap or water when he cleans the dishes. Or that Fred has been on a diet since you put Toad in charge of dishes! I alone change the toilet paper,and take out the trash... and I know that this is ROGUE AND GAMBIT'S BABY!" Wanda rants. Lance is to busy gagging over her Toad confessions to pay attention to the rest of her rant. " Well my work here is done" Wanda states walking away from the traumatized boy.

Wanda continues her search for her brother upstairs. She sees Fred duck into his room,but decides to ignore him for now. She spots Toad hopping in her direction,and suppresses a groan. Before he can say anything,though Kaitlyn lets out another small cry (she really is beginning to get hungry at this point) and the painting that was hanging (barely) on the wall behind Toad caught fire. Toad screamed...like a girl ( think Kurt only louder). Wanda shrugs and walks past the hysterical boy. She finally locates her brother in his room. " What's-wrong-with-frog-boy?" Pietro asks as he looks up from his computer.. a computer whose existence is short-lived,as it erupts right then " That". replies Wanda as her brother jumps away from the desk." what-the-heck-was-that -John-is-not-even-here" demands Pietro while putting out the fire. " that was Kaitlyn. I think she might be hungry" Wanda replies. "who's-kaitlyn-and-how-did-she-ruin-my-computer?" asks Pietro. " Oh this is Kaitlyn,she starts Fires when she cries, she's Rogue's baby...and Gambit's" The reaction was everything she was hoping for. Pietro was zipping around the room so quickly she couldn't really see him and began speaking at a pace which the words weren't even words. This was great. She hadn't seen him this mad in months.

After a few minutes of watching her brother's breakdown,Wanda got bored. She decides this was really wasn't entertaining enough to endure having to be around her brother any longer, so she stands and walks out without him noticing. She went downstairs and headed back into the kitchen,passing all of her traumatized roommates on the way. Toad was still screaming..that was annoying. Fred was still hiding in his room,trying to be as quiet as possible so that no one would notice him. He really didn't want anything to do with that baby, that was just too much like Pyro for his liking,and if she was Rogue's daughter... he didn't even want to imagine her temper! He might move,maybe to South America,or Asia... somewhere far,far away. Lance was STILL freaking out over the dishes. He was rubbing his tongue with a washcloth as well as gargling with mouthwash while making gagging noises.

She gets out a plate and glass, washing and drying them before she makes herself a sandwich. After she eats,she wonders what to do with the rest of her day. Call John and see if he was busy? No, maybe she should go over to the new music store might have something she would like. hmm. She hadn't seen Rogue in a while, maybe she should invite her. She pulls out her phone and is scrolling her contact list when she remembered something important. Kaitlyn. Crap. She couldn't call Rogue right now. She snaps her phone turns it removes the battery. Then she sets it on the table and smacks it with the meat mallet. Finally putting it in a kitchen drawer. There. That's better. No way she could accidentally answer Rogue's call now. Now to remember where she left the baby.


	10. Pietro

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution (thanks a lot Santa)

A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

Pietro was in the middle of a very long-winded rant,when he heard a strange noise. Looking over at his bed,he spotted the baby. What did his sister say her name was? Katherine,Claira something like that. She was staring at him,wiggling her legs,incredibly close to the edge of his bed,where did his sister go anyway?The baby gurgled and rolled right over in edge of the bed. Pietro caught her before she'd fallen even an inch. Sometimes (okay most of the time) it was awesome to be able to move that fast." Hey, Carrie, you need to be more careful." he says,making sure to speak slowly,as he checked to see if she was okay. Was Carrie her name? No,maybe it was Cindy? Cara! Right? No that wasn't it either. Anyway,it was time to go look for his sister.

Pietro walked out of his room,spotting the still screaming Toad. He thought about trying to calm Toad down,but then Toad would start bugging him ,he just walked around him. Fred appeared to be hiding in his room ,no wait,he was packing. Pietro walks in and asks " Hey-Fatso-what-do-you-think-you're-doing?" Fred answers without looking up " Gambit and Rogue have a child.A Girl! With the ability to create fires! Think about it,if she has her parents temper... it's the end of the world. I'm getting as far away from her a I possibly can." Finally Fred turns,to grab more clothes from his dresser,and spots the baby in Pietro's arms. " AHHHHHHH! GET THAT FREAK OUT OF HERE!" screams Fred as he backs away from the baby,accidentally backing right out the window. Pietro shugs and heads back out on his search for his sister.

He finds Lance in the main floor bathroom ( door was open) with a tube of toothpaste in one hand and a washcloth in the other. Lance was switching between squeezing the tube directly in his mouth and rubbing his tongue with the washcloth ( which was liberally covered in antibacterial hand soap) " What-are-you-doing-Rocky?" Lance spits before stating in a very shaky voice " Did you know Toad cleans the dishes...with his TONGUE ?" Pietro pats Lance on the sholder says as he walks away "Why-do-you-think-I-always-eat-takeout?"

Wanda wasn't in the Living room or the Kitchen,although he did find pieces of her phone under the table. She didn't appear to be in the house at all. Now what?He didn't want to take care of the girl...um, Katrinia was it?... and he couldn't just leave her somewhere...Rogue would kill if she really was Rogue's. How could he tell for sure. He didn't think little Karen? Casey? looked very much like Rogue,but it was hard to tell with her little chubby face and sparse hair. He should ask Rogue herself...but if his sister was just messing with him,Pietro shudders at the idea of Rogue's anger. He didn't want to ask Gambit either. Gambit's temper was (almost) as frightening as Rogue's, plus if it wasn't true he didn't want to give the Cajun any ideas. While in the mist of his musings, the baby sneezed... and landed on the table across the room. That's it she was Rogue's. How else could she have inherited Kurt's powers? And the fire thing,that was close enough to Gambit's probably...maybe...oh well,maybe he WASN'T the dad. Pietro decided to take the baby to Rogue and find out,he grabs Korra's? Carmen's? bag and heads out,grabbing her stroller on the way,no point in having to come back for it.

Wanda was nowhere to be found on the property,and he had no idea where Gambit lived. That left Xavier's. He didn't want to go there unless he had to,so he decided to look around town maybe he'd bump into Gambit,Rogue, or his sister. He headed in the direction of the mall. Isn't that where girls and thieves like to hang out? While on the way he saw Kurt, maybe he would know where to find them. " Hey-kurt-have-you-seen-Rogue-orWanda?" Pietro asks,but he never gets an answer because as soon as Kurt saw the baby,he began screaming and backing away. ( You'd think he'd be over it by now,it wasn't that bad) Pietro stared after him for a moment wondering if had forgotten that he could teleport faster than he was running. Shugging Pietro continued on. He passes by the park, noting the fire engines and water hoses everywhere, he guesses that Pyro had been in there earlier. He better not be leaving more poems or love notes to Wanda. Pietro decides to find out. Entering the park he doesn't get very far before being stopped by a police officer. " Hey buddy,you don't want to take your daughter in there right now,it's all burnt up" Speaking intentionly slow Pietro asks " What happened exactly? Was it mutants agin?" The officer shakes his head " No we don't think so,it's not burnt into words or shapes like it usually is . We think it must have been a gas line. It burnt a portion of downtown as well." As the officer was finishing, Kaitlyn began crying again. The flames erupted through the trees near them. The officer cursed loudly and pushed Pietro and the baby back,while apologizing and asking them to remain out of the park for now. Well,at least he didn't catch on it was the baby.

Next he headed downtown, now wondering if the baby had caused the destruction all over town. " Well baby ( he'd given up trying to remember her name) let's see if we can find your parents" he says,still speaking carefully slow. He sees the destruction downtown,smirking at how dangerous this kid really was. This was awesome! He was almost over who her parents were if they managed to make such cool kids. Up ahead, he spots John. John is sitting on the curb,a bruise forming on his eye,and a tissue up to his bloody nose. Pietro debates for a couple minutes if it was wise to approach the pyronmaniac. Sighing he decides it may be the quickest way to find Gambit and Rogue, because he recognizes those kinds of wound 's seen them before...in the mirror...after every SINGLE battle with the X-men. " HeyJohnwherearethey?" Pietro asks. John looks at him blankly,he tries again,slower." Where-are-they?" "Oh, Remy and went over to the pharmacy to get some clean gloves and some ice for my face." John replies. "Butaren'ttheytheonesthathityou?" Pietro asks. John didn't understand him,but guessed at his question. " Yeah,but you know those two, you take your beating,they're all happy and fine with ya again.'sides I Did leave with their baby without permission,so I deserved it."

Just then Remy and Rogue walk up." Kaitlyn!" they both yell as Rogue lifts her from the stroller and Remy hugs her (and Rogue). Causing both Pietro and John to stare at them. " Kaitlyn, that was her name" mumbles Pietro snapping his fingers. He decides that it's pointless to ask if the rumor is true. Clearly Kaitlyn was theirs. Look at the way they look at her. " C'mon-John-let's-get-you-home" He says while helping John to his feet.


	11. Remy and Rogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own x-men evolution or spongebob.

A/N: There is only this and the afterward left :) A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

After looking Kaitlyn over to make sure she was no worse for wear after her 'adventure', they take her over to the coffee shop. Remy orders for himself and Rogue while she goes to change the baby. He asks if the waitress could warm the bottle and she agrees with a smile. Rogue and Kaitlyn get back just as the waitress does " Oh what a beautiful baby!" the waitress exclaims " She looks just like you,but she's got her Mommy's too I think" she continues smiling at Remy. Both Remy and Rogue smile in return and seem to come to the same conclusion about correcting her silently. After the waitress leaves Remy offers to hold Kaitlyn so that Rogue could eat.

They spend about an hour in the coffee-house, receiving several compliments on Kaitlyn and their "family" before leaving. After the coffee shop Rogue wasn't ready to go back to the mansion and Remy wasn't ready to say good-bye to Kaitlyn (or Rogue) yet either. After a quick debate on the pros and cons,they decide to go to the mall. It was starting to get chilly and they didn't want Kaitlyn to catch a cold. ( Remy personally didn't think his nerves could survive a cold...all of that sneezing!) They rather enjoy their trip to the mall,and Rogue is surprised. She usually hates the crowds. Remy couldn't resist buying several items for Kaitlyn, and Rogue pretended not to notice him lift a few wallets. Why start a fight over it?

After the mall they go back to Remy's apartment for a while,partly so that he can pick up his car to give them a ride home. He invites them to watch a movie with him,completely forgetting that Kaitlyn had destroyed the TV. Piotr and John were in the kitchen,trying to decide how they were going to make dinner with no ability to cook. Rogue suggests they order a pizza and they all settle into chairs at the table. John resumes his poking at the baby trying to get her to make a fire for him. Rogue threats to drain him if he doesn't leave her baby alone. John sits back and pouts in an almost adorable manner...if he hadn't been a grown man who was pouting over being told not to make a baby cry.

After pouting for a while,John gives up and begins to question again how Kaitlyn came to be. Remy explains that Kaitlyn is adopted,to which John looks at him like he's grown a second head,before bringing back up his long-lost brother theory. ( Completely ignoring both Kaitlyn and Rogue's adoptions) After a few minutes of listening to John become more and more excited Rogue looks questioningly at Remy, he nods so she removes her glove and knocks him out. Sighing Piotr picks John up and takes him to his room. " You know he actually believes his crazy theory, including the whole part about us lying about both adoptions" Rogue says after Piotr leaves the room. " I'm not surprised,he does this kind of thing all the time." Remy replies, smiling over at Kaitlyn who is currently in Rogue's lap.

Kaitlyn begins to cry a few minutes later,ready for her own dinner at this point. Sighing Rogue uses John's powers to call back the fire before it has the chance to do any damage to the wall behind Remy. " You know I think? I think it would be wonderful if I could just call up any power I'd absorbed before,you know. Putting out Kaitlyn's fires would be easier that way" Rogue states while waiting for Remy to finish mixing the bottle,he uses his power to heat it in about 2 seconds. " That would be nice to have too" Rogue comments as she takes the bottle. Piotr returns from John's room and pulls a new TV out of the pantry,still in its box,there are about 4 more on the shelf behind it.

Remy and Rogue both stare at him,completely surprised. Shrugging he says " John really does get angry with the television frequently,I was tired of having to buy a new one every week." The couple follows him into the livingroom where he begins setting it up. "But why didn't you tell me about them?" Remy questions. " *sigh* Because Remy, you hardly ever watch TV out front, I know about your SpongeBob addiction you don't have to hide it, and I had thought sooner or later you would open the pantry." Piotr responds as the doorbell rings. Oh good the pizza is here. As was now becoming the norm, Kaitlyn set the doormat on fire as they were paying for the pizza. The pizza man ran off before they could give him the money. Shrugging they stomped out the mat and shut the door.

They were eating pizza and watching Spongebob, yes they all secretly enjoyed the show, Kaitlyn had fallen asleep at the opening credits,John was still knocked out in his room,so everything was peaceful...yeah there was no way that could last. There was a loud pounding on the door, followed quickly by the door banging open hard enough to bounce back on the intruder,causing a collective scream from the occupants of the couch. Logan stormed into the room. Demanding to know what they had done with Rogue and the baby. Needless to say,the last thing he expected to find was three grown 'kids' eating pizza and watching a children's program. The baby,who had a very long day,slept threw the whole thing,thankfully. Logan stares blankly at the terrified trio for a moment before turning and walking out of the apartment. "Stripes, you and Squirt need to be home by curfew or I'm coming back!" He states as he shuts the door.

"...Does this mean your actually my girlfriend now?" Remy asks staring after Logan,Piotr stood and walked out of the room. He really needed to move out. " Sure why not" Rogue replies, picking up another piece of pizza. "Good" Remy states turning back to the show.


	12. Logan (Afterward)

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own,thanks a lot Santa.

A/N: edited 3/14,no new content

A/N This chapter is dedicated to Thyawesomesword448 who requested a follow up on Jamie. As this chapter is short, I decided to post it the same day as the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I may write a sequel for it.

Life had gone pretty much back to normal at the X-mansion. The kids went to school,trained,fought bad guys, and put out an occational fire with the now conveniently placed extinguishers. Everyone had settled back into a meant it was finally time to talk to a few youngsters about certain behaviors that had been let go at the time.

First,Logan tracked down Kitty,who had finally begun to relax foolishly thinking that Logan would let her failing Gym go. He found her in the kitchen preparing a meal that would most likely mean that they were having take out tonight. " Hey Half-Pint. I want to talk to you" Logan states, sitting at the counter. " Sure Mr. Logan, what's up?' Kitty responds stirring a pot that looks like it may have once been chili. " How exactly did you manage to fail Gym?' Logan asks. " ...Well,um, I like,um may have missed a few classes" Kitty responds,turning off the burner. " You what now?!" Logan yells. " Lance is in my gym class,and I,like, didn't want to go to class with him,so I may have ,like pretended to have a stomach ache. Once or Twice." Logan stares at her " A week. This entire semester" Kitty continues. Logan clears his throat." Well then. I expect an extra hour from you,everyday, for the next two months." " Aww,what?!" " And you can clean the cars,all of them, for the next month" " But..but" " AND you are grounded for the next 6 weeks" " Okay,Okay, I'm shutting up now" Logan smirks and walks out of the kitchen... Now to find Jamie.

Jamie was hiding out in his room,avoiding Bobby who was trying his best to prank Jamie. Logan found him sitting on his bed watching videos on the laptop he wasn't allowed to use for the next couple weeks . EVERYONE continued to maintain Jamie was responsible for the damage to personal items and rose bushes. He was still grounded for the bushes. He'd never seen Storm so angry. " Jamie, we need to talk." Logan begins, as Jamie screams and tries to hide his laptop. " Next time you find a baby on the doorstep, and hopefully there will never be a next time, you need to tell one of us right away. Do not try to hide it in your room. Seriously kid that could have gone really badly, an-" Jamie cuts Logan off with the question he dreads the most (or at least in the top five) " Umm. Mr Logan where do babies come from anyway?" asks Jamie. " Well they. uh. Well you see..um...well." Logan struggles " Umm. Ask Ms Monroe" He finishes as he back out of the room.. Jamie snickers. That was easy,he couldn't believe Logan fell for that...Everyone knows that babies come from hospitals,duh.

Logan's talk with Jamie made him think about Rogue. Maybe she needed the baby talk too. Had anyone bothered with it for her? But now that she was seeing...that boy, maybe someone should... He'd ask Storm to talk to her about he needed a drink...really needed one or a bottle.


End file.
